Usuario discusión:Espeon9
Evoluciones_de_eevee.png Hola fans de pokemon soy espeon9 o espi como me llaman jaja, aqui dejen comentarios de mi novela y mensajes bye ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Espeon9. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- HarukaAngel (Discusión) 21:49 21 sep 2009 ¡Bienvenida! Hola espeon9, espero que disfrutes tus momentos aqui en pokeespectaculos. Ya que somos una wiki sin tantos usuarios (por haora), podrias ayudarnos subiendo las caras de MM con el nombre Cara de Nombredelpokemon.png. Tambien te agradeceriamos que nos dieras a conocer, dile a tus amig@s que tengan pokenovelas que este lugar existe. Si vemos que tienes buenas intenciones, te podras ganar desde un puesto de rollerback, hasta administradora. Saludos, •Kristal • 22:29 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Bienvenida 2, XD Hola, amiga. Pues las imágenes todavía no hay muchas así que sería de gran ayuda que subieras algunas^^, si puedes claro. Besotes. --HarukaAngel 23:00 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Ok... ¡Me encanta tu historia! Espero que sigas así de bien... Por cierto... Tengo que contarte algo en el chat de Fakémon. Cuando puedas, ve hacia allí. Es algo que me dijo un usuario sobre ti. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 13:06 22 sep 2009 (UTC)) Hola Vale, igual con Marina quiero saber si vas a poner acá tu pokénovela, ya he subido varias caras y las de Eevee y todas sus evluciones ya están, creo xD. Besos: --HarukaAngel 15:49 25 sep 2009 (UTC) Perdoname!!!!! El chat andaba re lento y no te podía contestar, sorry!!!!! Si te enojaste x eso perdoname, pleeeeeeaaaaase volvé y seguimos hablando =(=(=(=(=(=(;(;(;(;(;(;( --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 23:02 8 oct 2009 (UTC) Miranda Cosgrove songs La canción de iCarly se llama: Leave it all to me, después son Stay my baby (me encanta), About you now (también me gusta), Adored (otra que me gusta), Headphones on (la escuché un día y no me gustó mucho), Party girl (no me encanta pero el estribillo está bueno), Raining Sunshine (está buena), FYI o sea For your information (otra que me encanta) y creo que no hay otra, por lo menos que yo haya escuchado. También me gustan: Hot N Cold de Katy Perry y Love Story (el video está en mi página) de Taylor Swift. Besos!!! --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 14:03 10 oct 2009 (UTC) Dice.... ..que un Glaceon. Bueno, que gusto que hagas otra y avisame cuando salga en la otra pokénovela, si no te molesta xDD Besos!!!! --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 23:16 13 oct 2009 (UTC) espii! hola espii como andas?! espero que bien oye conectate al chat pliis!!! espero que no estes enojada conmigo??!! hace cuanto que no hablamos te extreñe!!! besos --V.M.D.G.L 00:47 20 oct 2009 (UTC) Venu, amante de la naturaleza ESPII talves en el cuadro de comunidad de esta pagina dice chat y si no es asi entra a wikidex, y si esta cerrado o no igual busca en el cuadro de comunidad la palabra chat entonces se va a abrir en todos los wikis en el que estes registrada --V.M.D.G.L 01:01 20 oct 2009 (UTC) (= No, no me kitás el tiempo y tenés que ir a la eskina superior derecha de la pantalla, donde dice: Espeon9 mi página de inicio, discusión y eso, hay uno que dice MÁS y tiene una punta de flecha, hacé click ahí, si demora hacé varias veces, te tiene que aparecer una especie de lista amarilla, hacés click en donde dice: Organizar Widgets, te salen los widgets arriba de todo y buscá el que diga chat o shout box, y hacé click en un círculo verde con un signo de más (+) y te tiene que cargar el chat al costado y aparecer, bye!!! --♥♥La Carol star♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 19:14 21 oct 2009 (UTC) Esa imagen... ...no me la hizo Satoshi, Marina la encontró en internet creo. Y a mi me pasa eso que demora en cargar, andá a Páginas Especiales seguís xa lo último y hay un link que dice: Widgets Dashboard, esperá, mejor te paso el link: http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:WidgetDashboard, ese anda mejor, pero no podés cambiar de página, sino proba a no kedarte en la misma página siempre, a ver si así anda bien el chat. --♥♥La Carol star♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 19:27 21 oct 2009 (UTC) bueno..... por haora yo las elijo, pero desde diciembre se va a hacer un sistema de eleccion, cambian cada mes. y no gracias =P --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 21:25 21 oct 2009 (UTC) Dijiste... ...en el club de May que ojala hubiera un club de Alma, pues si lo hay, yo lo hice. Fans Club: Kotone/Soul/Alma Jii, si kerés unite. Bye. --♥♥La Carol star♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 01:35 23 oct 2009 (UTC) LA historia hola, me encanta tu pokenovela, quiero aparecer, sere un torchic que sea algo timido y asustadizo, pero uando se convierta en combusken sea decidido, valiente y muy poderoso y cuando sea blaziken que se aigual que como es de combusken XD Charisken Texto de titular Texto de titular Pokénovelas Espi, Se me a ocurrido una idea para nuestras pokenovelas que hagan un capitulo juntos. Kunado ballan tus personajes a por rayquaza negro se topen kon mis personajes y luego... idearemos que pasa ok? Un Saludo:R.lucario El Zorro Vasko Rayquaza negro ok tu dime enque capitulo te enfrentaras a rayquza y para entonces en mi pokenovela pondre que tiene una semanalibre y hacen un picnic cerca y por el camino me topo con tus personajes Estos son mis personajes *Rukario que en el segundo capitulo le cambiare el nombre por luky *Pichu que le cambiare el nombre por pichy *Zangoose que le cambiare el nombre por zan *pikachu k tiene el nombre vale diniminutivo de valentina *espeon k tiene ek nombre esperia Un Saludo: R.Lucario El Zorro Vasko espiiiiiiiiii no me quejo pero pareciera que me cortaste de tu novela --V.M.D.G.L 21:52 30 oct 2009 (UTC) perdon no fue esa mi intencion y no estoy molesta disculpame... --V.M.D.G.L 22:08 30 oct 2009 (UTC) Sii Pero no c q piensa Kristal, además ya no kiero hacer nada con ella. No es q esté peleada, sino q ya me harta, entonces.... Pero si kerés si la podemos hacer las 2. ;) --❤❤La Carol star❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 22:45 4 nov 2009 (UTC) Okix Pero q t parece si lo hacemos en el chat de acá?? Así es más directo, y tmbn ando triste xq jarf se va...='( --❤❤La Carol star❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 22:54 4 nov 2009 (UTC) Y sii.... ..podés salir en mi historia. --❤❤La Carol star❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 23:49 4 nov 2009 (UTC) No te preocupes Ya no se va =) X suerte, es q lo convencimos en su blog, miralo en la entrada Adios... --❤❤La Carol star❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 00:19 5 nov 2009 (UTC) :P Grax! Y x nada, vos sos una diiviina ❤ Te kiero amiga, bss. --❤❤La Carol star❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 00:25 5 nov 2009 (UTC) espii disculpa que a ya avisado tarde pero nesesito que entres a mi pagina de discusion y hagas lo que pide en ultimo mensaje hazlo rapido el timepo se me agota...--V.M.D.G.L 02:43 6 nov 2009 (UTC) holaaaa hola espi cuanto tiempo, me paseo x aqui pa saludarte, k yo tmbien cuntribuyo aqui, pero soy pokemon shiny, lo único que como otro usuario, pokemons shinys al poder. me hicieron una broma registrándome otra vez, ¿sabes? Bueno xaooooo EO!! puedo salir en tu pknovvla?--Zangoose7 23:07 6 nov 2009 (UTC) hola mira puedo salir en tu novela? si puedo quiero ser una mudkip shiny que evolucione en marshtromp shiny y llamarme Praliné y tener un hermano pequeño que sea un wooper y se llame Natillas --la amigita que te ayuda! 15:30 7 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori PD si salgo puedes poner que me guste cualquiera y te hago yo el mudkip y el marstromp shinys gracias merci(Gracias en francés) luego de pongo los pokemon y que natillas me acompañe siempre--la amigita que te ayuda! 15:36 7 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori hey mira: Archivo:mudkip_shiny.pngArchivo:marshtromp_shiny.png--la amigita que te ayuda! 16:07 7 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori espii discuulpame pero pasa que tenes que elegir uno de los tres elementos de abajo --V.M.D.G.L 23:52 11 nov 2009 (UTC) okey cuando quieras okey cuando quieras te hablare en el xat--Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 23:29 18 nov 2009 (UTC)